


New opportunities

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [14]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new year starts with hectic preparations of Apocalyptica's cruise, finalizing of Indigo opera and Shadowmaker album. Mikko keeps his promise to give drumming lessons to Mikael. Anna awaits eagerly Patrik's return from Japan and finds out more about his relationship with Mikael. It turns out that quite a few people in addition to Anna are interested in Patrik's return, last but not least Eicca, who is struggling with his decision to stay away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing for the cruise

Even though the Christmas weather had been gorgeous with sunshine and snow the joy was short lived. Already at New Year the snow was melting away making the darkness even darker. The black ground seemed to absorb all light from the world and, as if that wasn’t enough, the constant rain prevented all my attempts to spend time outside. I was determined to enjoy what little daylight there was during the weekends but during the working week I was too exhausted to go out into the darkness.

       There was one thing though that delighted me; my morning sickness was subsiding slowly but steadily. I had become a real expert in eating right things at the right time to keep the nausea at bay but now my life was getting easier day by day. That was a great relief as things were becoming hectic at the office. Apocalyptica was going to participate in 70000 Tons of Metal –cruise at the end of January after which they would have a photoshoot at Miami, shooting of Cold Blood PV at Toronto and numerous promotion events and interviews in London and Paris. Before all this they would have to finalize their opera Indigo and nail down the final version of Shadowmaker album. Consequently I spent my time in making traveling and meeting arrangements and managing other practical details of their program. Eicca and Perttu worked frantically to complete Indigo and the whole band to rehearse for the coming shows.

      Perttu had been in an excellent mood after Christmas. Apparently the decision not to move in with Mikko had been a relief to him. He tried very hard to spend some time with me, but that wasn’t easy. Finally I told him to stay away. I didn’t want him to be torn between me and his work at this stage. Later when the baby was born the situation would of course be different.

      “Do you have any creative ideas what to wear with this uniform jacket I have? I’m kind of tired with wearing jeans all the time”, Perttu asked when he turned up at the studio on a dreary Monday morning before the Epiphany. I gazed at Perttu trying to visualize what kind of outfit would suit him. I had slight difficulties with my concentration because he looked very handsome in his black jacket with lots of stripes and buttons.

“Why don’t you try wearing a kilt, you know, a male skirt? They are very popular nowadays”, I finally proposed. 

“I don’t want to look ridiculous, even if I’m known to be the crazy guy in the band!”

“A kilt doesn’t look ridiculous. It’s actually a very manly piece of clothing. I can show you some examples so that you know what we are talking about”, I persuaded Perttu to consider my proposal. I dug up from my files couple of photos of Toshiya, the bassist of Dir en grey, who was famous of wearing both long and knee high skirts on stage. I loved especially the black pleated skirt that he normally wore with a wide studded leather belt. “Just look at him, he’s far from ridiculous!”

“Yeah, he looks good but what is he wearing under it?” Perttu admitted.

“I think he mostly has thin black leggings and sometimes knee socks if it’s hot. I wonder if he has ever played commando. That would be interesting”, I mused and grinned at Perttu who seemed to be intrigued by the idea.

“Please, don’t take me seriously”, I added in a hurry when I noticed that he was considering the option. Rolling on the floor with a cello in a skirt without underwear was extremely risky.

“Okay, no commando playing but I will consider buying a kilt”, Perttu promised and ruffled my hair. “Anyway it’s great to get out of this wet darkness for a while. Caribbean means certainty of warmth and sunshine.”

“Lucky you. Some people have the privilege of traveling to Caribbean while others toil here in this miserable weather”, I mumbled trying to concentrate on my emails.

“I can’t wait to see so many interesting metal bands on board and meet some of our old friends there. Besides it’s great to see Franky again! I’m so pleased to have him sing for us. He’s a perfect match with the band”, Perttu enthused.

I raised my eyebrows. What was this? Since when has Perttu been glad to have Franky onboard? I knew they’d had a serious discussion about Franky’s love affair with Eicca and agreed to be friends after that, but this sounded somehow different to me.

“You will have plenty of time to enjoy his company as he will be your roommate during the cruise”, I remarked. It had been Franky’s wish to have Perttu as his roomie, which Perttu accepted willingly. Maybe Franky still had some issues to discus with Perttu in order to strengthen their brotherhood.

      Our discussion was interrupted by Eicca who entered the office with a bunch of papers in his hand. “Here it is finally!” he huffed and waived the papers in his hand. “We completed this god damn opera last night. It’s all checked and ready to go for the orchestration.”

“Congratulations to both of you!” I rushed up to hug Eicca and Perttu too. “I’m so proud of you! You’re an amazing pair.” I really meant what I said. They were amazing both as artists on stage, working together and as lovers.

“It’s good to get one thing completed. Now we would have to do the same with Shadowmaker. I hope everything will go smoothly at Miami and we will get the wrap up done”, Eicca smiled and tapped Perttu at the back.

“It will be interesting to see how the fans receive the new album in the pre-listening session. I honestly think it’s the best album we’ve done so far”, Perttu replied gazing at Eicca. His look told everything. He was proud of his companion and deeply in love with him.


	2. Mikael

Epiphany was a public holiday and an unofficial ending of the Christmas season in Finland. I enjoyed my day off by sleeping late and studying Japanese because it was raining again. At around ten o’clock in the morning I got a call I never expected.

“Hi, it’s Mikael. I’m on my way to meet Mikko this afternoon in Helsinki. Can I come by before that?”

“Sure, you’re very welcome! Do you have time to have lunch with me? I can as well cook for two instead of one”, I proposed wanting to have him stay as long as possible.

“Thanks! That would be very nice. I will be there in about an hour and a half. See you!”

      Wow, this was a nice surprise. I tidied up myself and the apartment in a hurry and set some dried mushrooms to soak. I was planning to make mushroom soup and rye sandwiches for our lunch. While I was cooking I had time to speculate why Mikael wanted to see me. Most probably he wanted to ask something about Patrik or Mikko. I would soon find out.

     I had my mushroom soup ready and table laid when Mikael arrived. He had run from his car without an umbrella so his coat and hair were slightly wet. Humidity made his wavy hair curl even more. My heart ached when I watched this angel take off his coat in the hall and smile at me.

“Good to see you again”, he said and hugged me like an old friend.

“Happy to see you too. I didn’t expect you to remember my invitation”, I said gazing at his deep, dark eyes feeling confused. “Are you having your drumming lesson with Mikko today?”

“Yes. He will be very busy next week with rehearsals and everything so this was about the only suitable day for him.”

“Oh, you still have the Christmas tree here!” he remarked as we entered the living room where I had my dining table.

“Yes, it’s still going strong. I’ve been trying to keep it properly watered so it wouldn’t shed its needles. I will probably keep it till the end of next week. Do you still have yours?”

“No, I didn’t have a Christmas tree this year…I didn’t …feel like it”, he mumbled and stared at his shoes looking sad.

I stroke his arm to comfort him. “I know the feeling”, I whispered thinking how weird it was that both of us missed the same man.

      We sat down at the table, Mikael said his prayers and we enjoyed our lunch in peace and quiet.

“I was wondering if you have heard anything from Patrik”, Mikael asked after we had finished our meal.

“He called me on Christmas Eve, but after that I haven’t heard anything from him. All I know he’s returning on Wednesday next week”, I replied feeling sorry for Mikael. I should have called Patrik after New Year, but I had been too tired. “I can let you know if I get more information from him”, I promised.

“He might not want to know anything about me. Our goodbyes were not exactly friendly”, Mikael warned me.

“I already told him that you came by and I think he was sorry for what happened. You two should really talk. Bygones and bygones and he is going to need a friend after his unfortunate love affair with Eicca.”

“Yeah, maybe”, Mikael sighed but smiled a little.

      Without considering it I reached out across the table and grabbed his hand in mine. The man in front of me was irresistible and I was pushing him to return to Patrik. The thought of them together again was painful but I felt it was the right thing to do. “I’m going to have a baby and I’ve asked Patrik to be the godfather”, I told Mikael to justify somehow my gesture.

“Congratulations! Who’s the lucky father?” Mikael asked his face lighting up.

“Perttu is the father but he’s not going to be around much. Therefore I asked Patrik to be the spare father. He was happy to accept that.”

“Oh, I see”, was all that Mikael managed to say before tears flooded his eyes.

“Sorry, but is there something wrong with that?” I asked worried that I might have offended him somehow.

“No. I just didn’t expect that of him. This was the thing we constantly fought over. I wanted to have a child and he didn’t.”

“Maybe he has changed his mind”, I speculated without knowing what else to say.

“I’m sorry but I will have to hurry now”, Mikael said and wiped his eyes dry. “Thanks for the lunch and the good news”, he smiled and stood up to leave.

I escorted him to the hall reluctant to let him go. “I hope you will have a nice session with Mikko. He’s one of the best drummers I know. Say hello to him for me.”

“I will and please let me know if you hear anything more about Patrik”, Mikael requested and grabbed me in his arms. That hug almost melted my old bones. What was wrong with me?


	3. A call to Patrik

The rain had ceased and the sun was shining through the gaps in the clouds when Mikael left to meet Mikko. I decided to go for a walk while there was still daylight left.  During my walk I had time to think about Patrik’s return and my feelings towards him. The undeniable fact was that I missed him terribly and wanted to see him as soon as possible after his return. Maybe I could meet him at the airport and drive him home.

      I decided to call him right after I had returned from my walk.  It was evening in Japan so with good luck I could reach him at his residence. “Hi beautiful, Anna here. How are you doing?” I asked when he picked up my call almost immediately.

“Ah, hi Anna! Nice of you to call”, he replied sounding slightly surprised. ”I’m starting to get excited about returning home. I was just arranging my notes and writing a summary of my learnings here”, he continued.

“It’s nice to get you back home. When exactly is your plane here next Wednesday?”

“It’s supposed to land at 15:20…”

“I was just thinking if you would like me to pick you up from the airport… ”, I asked afraid that my request was too bold for him.

“You don’t have to do that, I can take a taxi”, Patrik replied after a short consideration.

“But I want to, please…”

“Okay, if you insist. But I must warn you I have quite much luggage.” I could hear Patrik smile during his last remark.

“No problem, my car has a large trunk and we can tip the backseats to fit more if necessary”, I replied feeling relieved. I would get to see him right away after his arrival.

      “By the way, Mikael came to see me this morning. He was on his way to get some drumming lessons from Mikko. He was curious of your return.”

“He never gives up”, Patrik mumbled sounding almost angry.

“I told him that I was pregnant and that you had promised to be the godfather. He was surprised to hear that”, I told him curious to hear his side of the story.

“Yeah, I bet he was. Children were the sore point of our relationship. He wanted to get married and adopt a baby for us. I felt I wasn’t ready for that and said no to him. He just wouldn’t listen to me…”

“Eicca was probably a safe alternative from that point of view. He had already had his children”, I blurted, too eager to consider what I was saying.

“Now that you say it, yes, but I didn’t think about it at the time. I just fell in love with everything in him; his talent, courage and beauty…“ At this point Patrik’s voice broke down. He was crying and I felt devastated of bringing the matter of Eicca up so carelessly.

“I’m sorry! I should have kept my big mouth shut”, I apologized.

“It still hurts like hell to think of him”, Patrik admitted.  

      When I had finished the call with Patrik I wasn’t sure any more if I should encourage Mikael and Patrik to make amends. Patrik clearly wasn’t ready for marriage or fatherhood. He needed time to gain confidence in these things and being a godfather of my child was good practice for him.

      While I was sitting and enjoying my afternoon coffee it occurred to me that it would be nice to take a sneak peek at Mikael’s drumming rehearsal. By doing that I could verify that I was able to see him. Patrik was a hopeless case but I didn’t expect there to be many people like that.

      Finding Mikael was easy. He was together with Mikko in some shabby looking cellar room downtown Helsinki drumming from the bottom of his heart sweat dripping from his jaw. “I think that’s enough for the day. You’re making a great progress” Mikko said and tapped Mikael’s back.

“This is just so awesome, now that I’m getting the hang of it”, Mikael huffed. He flashed his most brilliant smile at Mikko and wiped the sweat in his sleeve.

“You can practice on your own according to my instructions and we can meet again in February when we are back from the cruise”, Mikko said looking very satisfied with his pupil.

“I will”, Mikael promised and stood up from behind the drum set.

“I can’t thank you enough for this”, he said and hugged Mikko when they had put their coats on and were ready to leave. Mikko looked slightly confused but he didn’t back away. Maybe he was already used to Perttu’s erratic kissing and hugging practices so why would Mikael be any different?


	4. Back home again

I must confess I had butterflies in my belly when I was standing in the exit hall of Helsinki-Vantaa airport waiting for Patrik. He had been in Japan for more than a month and god knows what had happened during his visits to various locations of our company. I had left early from work and told Eicca that I was going to meet Patrik at the airport. He gave me a curious look but didn’t ask anything. He was in a hurry to meet Jaakko Kuusisto at National Opera to discuss about Indigo’s orchestration.  Indigo was now Eicca’s top priority, not Patrik.

      It was easy to recognize Patrik within the crowd entering the hall. He was head taller than the others and had a huge pile of luggage on his trolley. His grey eyes found quickly mine (must be my red hair) and a wide smile spread on his face. In a split second the rest of the world around me vanished, it was only him and his beautiful eyes and smile.

“Long time no see”, Patrik huffed and grabbed me in his embrace. I had always felt somehow at home in his arms and that hadn’t changed. I could have stayed there forever just holding my arms around him and feeling his warm closeness but I knew he was in a hurry to get home.

“Welcome back, you’ve been missed,” I told him including myself, Lumi, Mikael and maybe even Eicca in my statement.

“I’ve missed you too. How are things with you and the baby?” Patrik asked and pushed me slightly farther to take a proper look at me.

“Don’t worry, we are both okay!” I convinced him.

“Now we should drag all this to your car. I hope it’s not very far,” Patrik pointed at the fully loaded trolley behind him.

I showed him the way to my car in the close by parking hall and we managed to squeeze all his luggage into my car trunk. Patrik sat beside me watching me with his grey eyes.

“You look flourishing”, he finally said when I was starting to get nervous.

“I feel better now, the morning sickness is starting to pass by. I can already feel the baby move. She seems to enjoy snow very much.”

“What else can you expect of Lumi? I can’t wait to meet her. She’s my first godchild.”

“Well, you can talk to her any time. She will hear your voice and get accustomed to it already before she is born”, I teased him longing for his touch and closeness.

“That’s a weird thought”, Patrik mumbled rubbing his chin. “Can I try it today?”

“Of course you can”, I promised trying to sound motherly although the excitement in my body was killing me. I wanted so much to get into bed with this man.  

      “I will have to refresh myself before doing anything else”, Patrik said when we had managed to carry all his luggage into his apartment. “Would you like to join me in the shower?”

“You know I love to shower with you”, I replied and grabbed his hand to lead him into the shower. He undressed me carefully and gazed at my naked body that was already showing signs of my pregnancy. He slid his fingers on my breasts making me want to wriggle of desire.

“You’re so delicious”, he mumbled as his manhood was getting aroused.

I folded my fingers around his dick and squeezed it lightly. “Will you push this inside me and fuck my brains out?” I asked my desire nearly overwhelming my reason.

“I will, but first we must take a shower”, he promised and pushed me under the warm water flow gushing down from the shower head.

      I scrubbed my man with a sponge and shower gel while he was holding his ponytail up not to get it wet. I loved to watch his backside and the soap running over his tight buttocks. He was a lovely specimen for a man. Patrik was equally delighted to wash my breasts and my somewhat rounded belly judging by the degree of his erection. We dried our bodies hastily and hurried to his bedroom where he sank his beautiful thing into my hungry body.

      I pulled away the rubber bands holding his ponytail and let his hair free. I loved the way his long hair fell on my face and body while he was inside me. I folded my legs around his body to have him deeper and watched his beautiful face when he was approaching his climax. Just before he reached it he bit my neck leaving probably very visible marks on it. I didn’t care. I wanted him to mark me as his own.

When he had come inside me he asked if he could talk to the baby. He crawled down to my belly kissing my breasts and navel on his way down.

“Hi, Lumi. I’m your godfather Patrik. We are going to have so much fun after you’re born. Your mom here is my best friend and the only woman I’ve ever cared for”, he whispered and kissed the skin under my navel. His words made my heart almost burst of joy. However he didn’t stop there. He made me spread my legs and started to lick my clit with long firm strokes. Every time his tongue slid over it I couldn’t help moaning out loud. He continued his torture until I was close to losing my mind. When he finally pushed his fingers inside me, I lost it completely and by body contracted around his fingers in a series of spasms.

      When we were resting after our lovemaking I asked him the question that had bothered me lately. “Did you find anybody interesting during your stay in Japan?”

“There was this one guy in Kanazawa but he was too shy and insecure of himself to do anything. But I could somehow sense that he would have wanted… It’s a pity we didn’t have time to get properly acquainted.”

“Did you get his phone number or e-mail? You could talk with him if he speaks English even a little.”

“Actually his English was decent but he was afraid of showing his feelings and losing his face. You know Japanese.”

“Yeah, I know the problem. Anyhow you could just thank him and let him know that you’re safe back home. That’s a good start”, I proposed by heart bleeding. I knew I wouldn’t be happy if Patrik wasn’t happy and he needed a boyfriend for that.


	5. A surprise visitor

When I was back home I checked my neck in the mirror and realized that my love bites were very visible. I would have some explaining to do with Perttu if he noticed them which he most likely would. While I was considering my explanation it suddenly occurred to me that Eicca had finished his meeting. He knew that Patrik was at home so I was just wondering… This thing bothered me to the extent that I decided to have a look at his whereabouts.

      I found Eicca sitting in his car outside Patrik’s apartment looking pained. He had obviously been sitting there for a while already. He was leaning against the back of his seat his eyes closed struggling with himself. Finally he started the car as if he was going to leave but then he turned the ignition off and climbed out of the car. He slammed the door shut and hurried to Patrik’s door.

      Eicca considered long before he pushed the doorbell button. The expression on Patrik’s face was unimaginable when he opened the door and saw Eicca standing there. Feelings starting from surprise, doubt and anger and ending up in joy and happiness passed on his face during that moment.

“Oh, it’s you”, he stammered and stared at Eicca as if he was seeing a ghost. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear and shuffled his feet restlessly.

“Sorry for coming without any notice. Anna told me that you were returning home today but I was in meeting in National Opera all afternoon. I just had to come”, Eicca explained looking desperate.

Suddenly Patrik seemed to recover from his shock and he grabbed Eicca’s hand to pull him inside.

“I just can’t believe that you came! I’m so happy to see you!” Patrik called and dived into Eicca’s arms.

      Eicca closed his eyes and breather in the scent of Patrik’s hair sighing deep. They stood there for a long time just holding each other without saying anything. Finally Patrik broke the silence.

“You must be tired after a long day. Would you like to have something to drink, a juice or a beer?”

“I’m with a car so juice would be nice”, Eicca replied and let go of Patrik.

He hurried to the kitchen while Eicca sat down on the living room sofa gazing around him a faint smile on his face. This place was obviously bringing some happy memories back to him.

“Okay, here we go”, Patrik said and handed Eicca a full glass of orange juice. “Happy homecoming!” Eicca said as they toasted with their glasses. Eicca gulped down the contents of his glass in one go and set it on the living room table.

       If I had been wise I would have left them there because I knew what was coming. But I wasn’t wise, I was masochistic. I wanted to see them making love and feel the pain of jealousy mixed with ultimate excitement.

      Patrik stood in front of Eicca and caressed his blond hair with his fingers as if he was fragile. Eicca rested his forehead on Patrik’s belly and slid his hands from his waist to his behind. “Can I make love to you?” he asked sounding unsure as if he was expecting Patrik to deny him.

“Yes you can, always”, Patrik whispered and led his companion to his bedroom. He dug up a lube and a condom from his night table drawer and handed them to Eicca.  “I’m all yours”, he smiled and started to unbutton Eicca’s shirt.

      Their lovemaking was beautiful but painful to watch. So much joy and passion filled the moments when their bodies were united again after a long separation. Patrik locked his legs around Eicca’s body while he caressed his back and arms with his hands. The long strands of their hair mingled into one when they kissed or actually devoured each other. Eicca seemed to be blinded by the beauty and grace of the young man surrendering to him. His passion was overriding all reason and all his firm decisions to stay away from Patrik. They were together again and that was all that mattered.


End file.
